Talk:All is Suffering
Necessity Is this really necessary? Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :As necessary as Hiruzens version.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 01:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::How? At least with Hiruzen's version we had a name for it.--Questionaredude (talk) 02:17, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::yeah from a video game. that doesn't mean much.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 03:14, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Being named in a video game is worth more than than a fan's made up name for a technique, just saying. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:18, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Being named in the video game is literally the only reason Hiruzen's version has an article. When the chapter first came around, each element got a "Something Release Stream" article that applied to both Hiruzen and Tobi. Those were deleted a long time ago. Omnibender - Talk - 03:51, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::and? Black Zetsus recording and body coating dont have names either.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 04:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Look @Askin if you can get enough people to support this page for staying it is what it is. Me, I could care less if it stays or goes. Like @Omni said, the jutsus for the five elemental streams were deleted some time ago. Apparently felt they were unneeded. This is no different. Basically you feel just because we allowed a jutsu that wasn't named by Kishi to be made and stay, that this is fine too. But it was named by those licensed to make the game so it is perfectly acceptable. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't I just say in another discussion that unnamed technique articles should be kept to a minimum? • Seelentau 愛 議 09:22, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::This technique appears in the anime and manga. And if it's true that it's named in a video game, it should stay. We've other techniques that are unnamed in the anime or manga, but are definitely named in the video games. :::Can we stop the rush to delete literally every single article this wiki has? It's getting ridiculous now. Some of us might not see any use in this article, but that doesn't mean that others don't find it useful either: there are probably many people who find this article to be useful to them, so it should stay. :::If this gets deleted, then let's just go ahead and delete Tengai Shinsei: the same logic applies. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 10:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::It wasn't named. ::::The problem isn't a rush to delete every single article. The problem is the creation of these articles in the first place. We have zero guidelines as to when an article should be created and when it's best to put the information in an already existing article. Users just go and create articles on a whim, even if we don't even have a name (which should be the least amount of information required for a new article). • Seelentau 愛 議 10:43, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Unnamed & necessity aside, who are we to say this is 1 technique, instead of 5 individual elemental techniques? That's the whole reason Titanic Beast Creation was deleted, because it was just a clump of techniques used simultaneously. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:52, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Isnt this Just Using the Roots of the Divine Tree, as a Medium for Wood Style? Isnt that the reason why they could perform this 5 ELemental Barrage anyway...because it came from the Divine Tree (Ten Tails)?--Kyle Ethan (talk) 12:04, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Name It looks like the Naruto Blazing game gave us a name for this jutsu as well. The video for it is here. I can't make out the translation and the blazing wiki doesn't have one up yet at this moment. If @Seelentau or someone can provide a translation that would be great, but much like the Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands jutsu page, I think we should change the name for this one, too. Thoughts?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 16:16, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Bump--GunmetalDragon (talk) 01:58, July 28, 2019 (UTC)